


Seasons of Love

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for last year's (2013) Linzin Week. The prompt was 'seasons' and this is what I came up with. A small glimpse and Lin and Tenzin's relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Summer Linzin Week 2013 Day 1-Seasons 9 June 2013**

**Title: Seasons of Love**

**Spring**

 

            They were 16 and Tenzin had recently found the courage to ask Lin to be his girlfriend. Admittedly, Lin was not surprised when he asked her. She had known for a while that Tenzin thought of her as more than a friend, and she had to admit that those feelings had been stirring inside of her as well. Without hesitation, Lin agreed to go on her very first date with her very best friend. The two young lovers waited eagerly for what was to be one of the most momentous nights of their lives.

 

                                                                        …

            The sun was setting, creating beautiful shades of orange and purple in the sky. The air was still warm as Tenzin flew to the Bei Fong’s manor house that was tucked on the outskirts of the city near the large mountains that surrounded the metropolis. Saying that he was anxious was an understatement. He knew Lin was his best friend, but he didn’t want to ruin his first date with her. The teasing from Bumi and the awkward conversation with his parents before he left didn’t help either. Thankfully, his father allowed him to take Oogi to pick Lin up at her house so he wouldn’t have to suffer more ridicule, or so he thought.

 

            Tenzin landed Oogi in the driveway and hopped up the steps. He was excited to see his friend. He had to stop thinking of her like that though. This was a date! They were now technically boyfriend and girlfriend. Weren’t they? Tenzin was a bit dazed from the fight he was having in his head. He almost punched Toph Bei Fong in the chest because he hadn’t realized she had opened the door before he was able to knock on it. Luckily, Toph was keen on others’ movements so she was able to dodge the attempt and instead slyly commented, “Whoa there Little Twinkletoes! It’s not Lin, and save that for after you two are married.” Tenzin’s face matched the scarlet of his robes. Toph laughed manically as she stepped aside to let the airbender in the house. Tenzin brushed by her quickly, hoping to find Lin and take her out as fast as possible so they could finally be alone.

 

He could hear chuckling coming towards him from the other room. Before he could find Lin and escape Sokka walked into the foyer and stood by Toph, still laughing, “Now Toph, don’t ridicule Tenzin too much. I’m sure he’s nervous enough!” he stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face and continued, “Besides, both of them are way too young to be doing anything like that! I may not be Lin’s real father, but Tenzin better pray to Tui and La to protect him if anything like that does happen because he’ll have to answer to me.”

 

“Yes of course, oh mighty Sokka of the Water Tribe, warrior of warriors!” Toph mockingly hailed. Sokka harrumphed and was about to interject when Lin appeared. Tenzin forgot about his surroundings and focused solely on her beautiful figure. She wore a dress, a piece of clothing he knew she hated, that matched her jade eyes. Her jet-black curls were flowing freely, framing her beautiful face. Tenzin also noticed a hint of make up on her face. He was glad he put on his nicer nomad clothes. She had gone all out and he didn’t want to seem like he didn’t care as much as she obviously did.

 

Lin nonchalantly walked up to Tenzin and smiled. He smiled back and whispered, “Lin, you’re beautiful.” A light rosy tinge appeared on Lin’s cheeks as she turned away.

 

Sokka and Toph were still arguing over who Lin’s real protector was when Lin spoke, “Tenzin and I are leaving now. I’ll be back by 11 like we agreed. Good bye mom and dad.” And with that statement Lin turned for the door and walked right to Oogi and then bended a pillar of earth so she could seat herself in the saddle. Tenzin was staring after her, still enchanted by her beauty. Toph and Sokka looked between the two teenagers with goofy grins.

 

Sokka walked up to Tenzin, patted him on the back and said, “Good luck, Ten. Don’t forget your manners. Lin is still a lady and should be treated as such.”

 

Tenzin looked into Sokka’s cerulean eyes that mimicked his mother’s and replied, “Don’t worry, Uncle Sokka. I’ll take good care of her.” After a bow to Sokka and Toph, Tenzin hurried out to meet Lin on Oogi.

 

…

 

The date was simple: a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant that Aang suggested to Tenzin. The young couple enjoyed the evening air on the back patio, quietly chatting and joking like they normally did. Tenzin realized he was silly for being nervous. Lin was still his best friend. Nothing really changed between them. He just maybe loved her a little more that was all.

 

After dinner, the two took a stroll through the main park of Republic City. Tenzin plucked up the courage to grab Lin’s hand as the walked around the familiar area. The moon was out now, the sun long gone to the other side of the world. The moon was bright and its beams gave the park an ethereal glow. Having no specific destination in mind, the two let their feet carry them to a familiar spot in the park. It was a secluded area that the two would frequent when they wanted to get away from their families. There was a large stone bench engraved with flowers and hearts; cherry blossoms that were in full bloom this time of year surrounded the bench. The two sat on the bench side by side, still holding onto the others hand. The conversation eventually died out and they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

They were gazing silently at the moon when Lin whispered, “She’s beautiful…”

 

Tenzin turned to Lin and agreed, “Yes, she is.” He continued to gaze at her lovingly. She turned to him with a small smile on her lips.

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same person.”

“I know,” Tenzin replied, stroking his thumb on her hand, “But Yue knows she’s beautiful. Thousands of people tell her every night.”

           

A blush began to form on Lin’s face again. She wasn’t used to all of the compliments from Tenzin. Sure, he’d complimented her a few times before. In fact he was the only boy, well besides Sokka, that ever told her she was beautiful. Lin turned and faced Tenzin. “Thank you,” she whispered. Tenzin nodded, a little confused. He wasn’t sure why she was thanking him, but if he knew Lin at all, and he did pretty well, then he knew she was always right and didn’t need to be questioned, ever. Tenzin reached out to tuck a loose curl behind Lin’s ear. His hand lingered by her face, caressing her cheek. Lin didn’t flinch at his touch or yell at him to put it back. Instead she leaned forward a bit and nuzzled into his palm, closing her eyes. Something inside Tenzin stirred. He knew that Lin was beautiful and that he wanted to be with her forever, no matter what. He slowly leaned forward and met her lips with his own.

 

Lin wasn’t startled at all. Deep down she knew that this was right. She and Tenzin were meant to be right here, just like this. Her normal hard, strong façade melted in that moment and she allowed herself to be like a teenage girl and fall head over heels in love.

 

**Summer**

The annual summer vacation to Ember Island was put on hold that year. Kya was getting married which put a shadow on everything else. Lin had to admit she was very disappointed. It would be the last summer before she was officially a member of the Republic City Police Department. She wanted to enjoy every minute of freedom she could. She knew she’d have to work hard if she wanted to prove to everyone that she deserved to be Chief of Police one day. Instead, she was stuck with Katara and Kya picking out decorations and food for the upcoming wedding. She didn’t know why she was with the water benders. It’s not like this was her and Tenzin’s wedding. No. That was still years away. Kya was her friend and basically sister so Lin didn’t mind too much. However, she did miss Tenzin who had been in seclusion for the beginning of the year to get his tattoos. He was coming back this week as a fully-fledged air-bending master: the first in over a hundred years.

 

…  


            Tenzin was excited to get back to Republic City. He enjoyed the time he spent with his father and earning his master tattoos, but he missed Lin desperately. He hadn’t touched her, hadn’t kissed her in almost six months. He was disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to go on vacation to Ember Island with their families like usual, and he was a little frightened to go back and have to help Kya prepare for her wedding. She was rather bossy and could be vicious with a water whip. But all thoughts of the wedding and Monster Kya were erased from his head when he saw the outline of the Republic City on the horizon.

 

…

 

            Lin decided to practice her forms while she waited for dinner at the Island. She was so focused on them that she didn’t notice the giant bison in the sky coming closer to the Island.

 

After Appa landed, Tenzin glided over to where Lin was practicing her forms so he could surprise her, promising his father he’d be back soon to help unpack. He hid in a tree until she finished her last move, allowing the chi to flow from her body in order to relax. At this moment, Tenzin floated down and grabbed her around the waist. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Miss me?” She melted at his touch, turned, and kissed him fully on the lips, earning a deep moan from Tenzin.

 

“Mmmm I’ve missed that too,” he sighed.

 

“Same here,” Lin agreed. She leaned forward to capture his lips again. His hands slid up and down her sides as they deepened their kiss. Neither wanted to part from the other. Six month was a very long time apart, especially for two teenagers. The two had been together for almost three years now. Tenzin turned nineteen on his trip and Lin was eighteen, their hormones had not always been kind to them while they were apart. Both wanted to explore the other more and more. However, as Tenzin was about to try and undo Lin’s bindings someone cleared their throat nearby. The two broke apart long enough to realize that they had been interrupted by an air acolyte. The acolyte cleared his throat again and told the two lovers that dinner was ready and everyone was waiting for them. Lin and Tenzin reluctantly followed the acolyte to the main house and into the dining room where Tenzin’s entire family and Lin’s parents were waiting silently for them.

 

…

 

            After two weeks of absolute chaos on Air Temple Island Tenzin and Line were at their breaking points. They needed to get away and be alone. The two were training at the Island’s dojo when Lin had an epiphany. She stopped mid form and ran to where a confused Tenzin was standing ready to avoid her attack.

 

            “What is it?” he asked

            With a grin reaching from ear to ear, Lin replied, “I have a great idea!”

            “Go on…” Tenzin prompted.

            “Let’s go to Ember Island!”

            Tenzin, always one to follow the rules sighed, “You know we can’t. We are supposed to stay here and help for the wedding which just so happens to be in one week.”

            “I don’t care,” Lin deadpanned, “It’s absolute pandemonium here and I want you.” She finished her statement with a heated kiss. Although he was a monk, Tenzin was still a teenaged boy and when Lin did certain things he had certain desires. All he could do was nod in agreement.

 

            “Great!” she replied, breaking the kiss, “You go pack a bag for a day or two and I’ll meet you at the stables once everyone is asleep!” Without waiting for a response Lin ran off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

…

 

            There was no moon that night, which made the entire island very dark. The stars had to compete with the bright lights of the city to be seen. Tenzin was preparing Oogi for the journey when Lin crept up behind him and threw her arms around his wait. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered, “Ready to go?”

 

            He responded by spinning around, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the lips. He then leapt into the air with her in his arms and lightly landed on Oogi’s neck. Tenzin grabbed the reins and yelled the command to make Oogi take off into the night sky. Once on course Tenzin turned back to Lin and kissed her passionately.

 

…

 

            Several hours later Oogi landed on the ashy beaches of Ember Island. Tenzin started to unpack the saddle while Lin slept. Once he had their makeshift shelter ready he grabbed Lin’s lithe frame off of Oogi’s back and took her to the tent. As he laid her head on a pillow, her eyes fluttered open. He gave her a grin and she replied sleepily, “Hello there baldy.”

 

            “Hello yourself sleepy head.”  
            “Are we at the island already?”

            “Yes we are m’lady.”

            “Great,” she said then dragged his head down to hers and passionately kissed him.

 

            The young lovers spent the rest of the now very starry night in endless bliss, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

**Autumn**

Time had flown by. It was just yesterday, Lin thought to herself that Tenzin had asked her out. It had only been a moment since the first time they made love to each other on Ember Island. She couldn’t believe that tomorrow, well in five minutes actually, that she would be turning thirty years old.

Lin hadn’t been sleeping much lately. She wasn’t sure why. It might’ve been her upcoming birthday or the stress of work. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. For all she knew, it was a combination of a lot of things going on in her life. Sokka had recently fallen ill, Aang seemed to be aging at a dramatic rate and there were rumors going around that Toph, her strong, stubborn mother, was going to be retiring soon. So many things were changing in her life; even the leaves on the trees were turning vermillion, saffron, and aureolin.

 

At least one thing remained constant, Lin thought to herself. She absentmindedly reached out and stroked the arm of the man lying next to her. He stirred a bit, reaching out for the body that was usually next to him. Lin smiled softly at him. She loved this man with all her heart and wanted to spend every possible moment with him. It had been hard lately, both of them held highly esteemed jobs in the city, so work usually swamped them. She didn’t mind too much. She loved work. She knew her destiny and duty. She wouldn’t trade her job for anything in the entire world. Lin turned her attention to the open window. She looked up into the lovely crescent moon and out to the horizon, glancing across the city’s skyline. A city that would one day be hers to protect.

 

She was thrown out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. Lin turned around to see Tenzin’s groggy face. He lazily smiled at her face, and then glanced at the clock. The sleepiness was quickly removed from his face and replaced with concern.

 

“Lin, are you all right? Did something happen? Was there a phone call?” he babbled.

 

Lin placed her hand on his lips to silent him. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss that lingered for a while on his lips, which kept him silent so she could answer, “No. Everything is fine. I just couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Are you sure?” he prodded.

 

“Yes,” she replied, hitting him playfully in the head with a bed pillow. Lin began to laugh manically. Tenzin gave her a sly look and quickly retaliated. He then sent a gust of air through the room to pick up any feathers that came loose from the pillows and swirled them around. The two lovers continued their play fight for a little while longer. Tenzin finally ended it by pinning Lin the bed and attacking her face and neck with kisses.

 

As the feathers began to fall and settle like a fresh blanket of snow, Tenzin gazed into Lin’s beautiful, jade eyes and whispered, “I love you more than Uncle Sokka loves stewed sea prunes.” This got another giggle out of Lin. She kissed him lovingly and replied, “I love you too Twinkletoes. And that is never going to change.”

 

**Winter**

After fifty years of knowing a person Lin thought she knew everything about them. However, even to this day Tenzin kept Lin on her toes, throwing her curve balls and making her do complete 180s all the time.

 

It’s true that Tenzin and Lin were no longer together. Tenzin had married the acolyte, Pema, and Lin, well she was married to Republic City, hell bent on protecting the gleaming metropolis until her dying breath. However, the two had tried to remain friends throughout the years. It was a little rough right after the final break up. Lin refused to even look at Tenzin’s face, let alone talk to him. Her heart was frozen, much like the endless Tundra of the South Pole. She reluctantly attended his wedding, silently envying Pema. She firmly believed that that was her spot next to Tenzin, but things happen. People grew up. After the announcement of Tenzin’s first child Tenzin sought out Lin. He had asked her to forgive him and she did. She understood and was never really mad at him. She was just upset that he was moving on from her.

 

Eventually, Tenzin and Lin were able to rekindle their friendship. Tenzin’s family grew and Lin tried to be a part of their lives as much as possible. She figured she owed it to Aang to keep his grandchildren and the future of the air nomads as safe as possible. If she couldn’t repopulate them herself, then protecting them was the least she could do. After all, she still loved Tenzin. Yes, it was true. She hated admitting it, but even after a decade of not being a couple Lin still loved Tenzin. She kept it a secret. Never allowing those three words to leave her lips in is presence: mostly because he was married with children, but also because part of her knew that Tenzin had moved on and didn’t love her like that anymore.

 

She knew she could never tell him how she felt, but she tried to show him how much she still cared. That’s why when the Equalists were so close to hurting him, to hurting his family, to hurting Aang’s legacy, she knew she had to act. Lin knew what had to happen in order to save them. She glanced back at the precious family for one last time, catching the flash of something over Tenzin’s expression. She thought that she could hear him call out “No!” but that must have been her imagination. But then again if she still loved and care about him, then there was a possibility that he still loved her too.

 

After she was captured by Amon one of the thing that got her through was that last look on Tenzin’s face before she jumped. His glistening eyes were beacons of hope. More wood was added to stoke the fires of that beacon when she learned that Tenzin and his family were safe and that Amon was long gone from her city.

 

That fire burned passionately after Korra restored her bending and Tenzin pulled Lin aside. Everyone was congratulating Korra for her new abilities and didn’t notice the two slip into the nearby igloo.

 

“What is it?” Lin questioned her old friend.

Tenzin looked puzzled. He wasn’t entirely sure how to say what he needed to say. “Ah… Well… Lin…” Her name on his lips echoed in the small dwelling. It sounded like a melody.

“Go on, please?” she prodded.

“Lin, you’re my oldest friend. I’ve known you since as far back as I remember…” he trailed off.

“I know,” she smiled, “And I’m glad we haven’t let our past get in the way of that.”

“Yes well in light of recent events, I’ve realized that, well since we’re friends… that we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other…”

“Secrets? Well, I swear, on Oma and Shu’s love for one another that-“

“I love you, Lin! I have always loved you. Ever since we were little, playing in the trees on Air Temple Island, taking walks to the park to our bench, to our very first date, all the way through the break up and to this very day!” he took her hand and continued, “I will love you until my last breath,” he took a step forward closing the gap between them and said, “I will even love you long after I’ve left the Earth and I will love you in every single lifetime.” Tears were swelling in both their eyes. “Lin,” he began again at a whisper, “I love you so much.” The tears now flew freely down both their faces. Lin’s lips were brushing against his as she whispered, “I love you too Tenzin. Always.” Their lips finally met after a decade apart. His lips caressed hers just as lovingly as their very first one. Tears flooded their faces as memories clouded their minds. Each one wishing things turned out differently and that this moment didn’t have to be a secret and their last together in this lifetime.

 

One cold, winter night, many years later, the lovers quietly passed away. Leaving their icy cold bodies in their respective beds, their spirits met at their bench in the park and happily walked hand in hand to the spirit world for a whole new adventure.

 

 

**A/N: Hi all! I know it’s been a while since I’ve published, but I’m trying really hard to get all of my ideas on paper. I’m gonna try my best to be on time for all of my ship’s weeks. This is day one for Linzin Week 2013. I hope you all enjoyed. I literally sobbed all over my keyboard while typing this so I’m sure some of you will cry as well. Reviews, comments, and insults are always welcome! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for tomorrow’s prompt!** **J**


End file.
